


Corporeal Punishment

by Judithan



Series: SolSinning [2]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Corporal Punishment, Established Relationship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judithan/pseuds/Judithan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sol is sick and fucking tired of Sin acting up. Maybe the sting of a belt will set him straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corporeal Punishment

This was it. This was the last fucking straw. He just had to fucking do it again: another stupid prank that Sin left for Sol. Marker on the face, a juvenile prank with no real consequence, but Sol had had it up to here with this kids pranks. He hastily wiped it off his face before setting off to search for the kid. To be honest, finding the brat didn’t take long, the snickering and chuckling giving him away almost immediately, but he still found the task incredibly annoying - which only turned into more fuel for the fire.

“SIIIINNN!” The absolute look of horror on Sin’s face was almost enough to appease Sol’s rage - key word being almost.

“O-oh fuck oh fuuUCK!” Sin was trying his hardest to scramble up to his feet and scurry away to a further part of the forest when Sol swiped down to grab him by the back of the collar. From a bystander’s view it would look not unlike a mother cat scooping up a stray kitten, but Sol is no concerned mother and Sin is no dear kitten. The pure fiery rage in Sol’s eyes left the blonde to swallow hard, his expression dropping, body becoming limp. After all; the more he fought it, the worse the punishment will be. Not like it would be anything short of a nightmare.

Sin is more or less struggling to not get choked trying to walk back to camp. Sol’s grip on the back of his collar is only at his own shoulder height, causing the brat to hunch over, his body being forced into an almost crouch that is nothing short of uncomfortable and degrading. He’s never changed the height at which he held Sin from, so now that they were practically the same height it was incredibly uncomfortable for the blonde any time he got dragged back to get scolded for his constant antics.

Despite any and all protesting from the kid, Sol holds his grip firmly until they’re back at the camp, where he practically tosses Sin face down over a stump. It was a humiliating position for Sin to be stuck in but he just had to accept it and get it over with.

“You stay there or it’s only gonna be worse.” The look on Sin’s face only falls further into horror as he watches over his shoulder at what his guardian is doing. 

Oh God, no.

Sol unfastens one of his many, many belts, holding it in his hands. He snaps it a few times just so Sin can fully comprehend the world of pain he’s about to be introduced to. He can’t bear to look anymore, facing forward and clenching his teeth hard for the inevitable pain.

At first, nothing happens. It’s the calm before the storm.

And then there it is - the resounding crack of belt hitting -fortunately still clothed- bottom. He cries out in pain only for it to be accompanied with another and another.  
It’s not unlike Sin to take a daily beating when being around Sol - hell, part of their day to day routine was beating the crap out of each other during training. This was something else, though. This was punishment - the kind Ky particularly hated and never allowed Sol to do. But when did Sol ever listen to what that guy had to say? Certainly not now, as it were.

Another smack resounded, accompanied with it another sharp whine of pain.

“I- I get it okay?! I won’t do it again!” Sin was practically a sobbing mess by this point, but Sol was having absolutely none of it.

Sol didn’t care. If anything that just pissed him off even more, considering now he was grabbing the blonde’s pants and pulling them down, revealing his red, bruised ass. It was a sight to behold, if anything. With how deathly silent the blonde became, they could both audibly hear Sin’s gulp of anxiety.

“You’ll be done with your punishment when I say you are - and since you’re whining it’s only gonna get a whole lot worse!” Another snap of his belt just to scare the blonde, and then an honest hit onto Sin’s rear. If he wasn’t in tears from the previous treatment he was now - a new red and almost purple strike popping into existence from the last hit. It only encouraged the gear to hit him harder, since it seemed like this was actually working to teach the brat a lesson.

“A-aH!” The last scream from Sin was something other than pain and they both noticed it. His face was bright red, eyes wide, tears and drool streaming down his face.

It was only now that Sol was realizing what a possibly horrific idea this was.

“A-are you fucking getting off to this?!” Sol’s eyes darted down to the blonde’s crotch, and while it was -fortunately- still covered with his boxers there was an incredibly obvious bulge growing.

“I-I-I-I d-don’t kn-now.” Stuttering and stumbling over every word and syllable, Sin finally managed to get a response out. Fear curled in his stomach as he looked over his shoulder to see the somewhat horrified, somewhat horrifying smirk that Sol’s lips curled up into. His stomach dropped to his toes. There was no way anything about this was good - no way in hell.

“So, that’s how it is. I whip your ass to discipline you and instead of taking it as a lesson you get a hard on from it.” This was bad, this was very bad. 

Sol took a step towards Sin, calloused hand reaching down to grab his bruised ass. His only response was a sharp hiss of pain. Sol couldn’t care less though and continued with another strike of the belt - to which the blonde could only cry out in pain. This wasn’t what either of them planned for, but with them, nothing ever really happened according to any plan or reasoning, it just happened.

“Y-yeah I-I-I guess -HN- so...” Sin trailed off, brain tired, throat hoarse from screaming.

This was just the start of it, though.

“Well I guess I’ll just have to teach you what it really means to be punished.” He didn’t like the sound of that one bit. Sol gives him a half of a chuckle in response, never a good thing to hear from him.

Before Sin can figure out what’s going on there’s an intrusion in his ass, two slick fingers plunging into him. He practically cums just from that bit of attention. Sol laughs from behind him, seeing his body twitch and shiver and enjoying every single second of it. He doesn’t give the kid much time to adjust - his gear blood giving him regeneration powers so none of this really mattered. After all, come two hours from now he would be healed and raring to go.

“S-Sol you’re not going to-”

“I am.”

“A-again? But we just - last night - you -” He got cut off from a strong thrust of Sol’s fingers deep inside of him. It was obvious by now that Sol wasn’t going to be negotiating his treatment. Though, despite Sin’s whimpering and whining, it was clear from the ecstatic look on his face that he really didn’t mind the harshness.

Sol pulled his fingers out, wiping them off before grabbing Sin firmly by the hair, pulling him to be resting at crotch-level.

“Suck it.” It’s not a suggestion; it’s a command. Sin doesn’t falter for even a second, shaky hands unbuckling the belts, zippers, and pulling at any other obstacles between Sol’s cock and his greedy mouth.

The blonde laps at the head without any instruction, hands cupping the rest of the dick, stroking it with vigor. A few groans and breathy sighs are all Sin gets as encouragement, but it’s all he needs before he’s trying to deep throat Sol’s massive manhood whole. It’s longer than it looks, and he can’t reach even close to the base without gagging and choking. Every time he swallows, Sol lets out another sigh, encouraging him to go even deeper until he’s practically asphyxiating on cock.

“Enough.” Sin hesitantly lets off it, repositioning himself against the stump he was slumped over before, getting his own ass handed to him.

Sol doesn’t wait a moment, lining himself up with Sin and slamming in as deep as he can. It’s too much at once and Sin screams out in pain and ecstasy, eyes wide and body tense. With how tight he is, Sol practically cums just from being inside of him, but he has much better control of himself than to let that happen. He fully plans on making Sin earn the comfort of being thoroughly used.

He thrusts wildly into the blonde, nearly pulling out with every pump, making sure to slam in as hard as he can to shake Sin to his core. Sin is screaming with each and every thrust, body tensing up every time Sol grabs onto his incredibly sore ass.

“B-be careful i-it -AH- hurts!” It’s choppy and littered with moans, but Sin eventually manages to make out a strangle plea.

“Gonna be a good boy and - behave?” Harder and harder still, he continues thrusting his massive length into Sin, the brat loving all the attention. Even if he can’t see it, he knows that Sin’s cock is already dripping with pre-cum - if not already half-limp from having already cum. Regardless, he’s still holding up the act of a needy whore.

“Y-yes!” Sol gets a dirty, underhanded idea. He pulls out entirely, shoving Sin down and grabbing the belt. The blonde lets out a slur of needy cries and moans -begging to be filled again.

Just for fun Sol hits him one more time with the belt, a hot cry of pain releasing from Sin’s mouth, before grabbing his arms and tying them behind his back with the belt. Seeing the brat so helpless and horny, his dick clearly so hard he’ll cum from a lightest touch, it nearly sends a shiver down the gear’s spine.

Without any further delay, he lines himself back up with Sin’s needy hole - he’s practically pushing himself back onto Sol - and plunges into him. Sin practically cums as soon as he’s entered, upper body and head struggling to stay up from having no way to support himself. Sol enjoys watching Sin struggle and rewards him with making things even harder on him - grabbing him by the hips and bucking wildly into him.

It only takes moments before Sin is tensing up, moaning and screaming who knows what as he cums. Sol can’t take much more and gives him a few final pumps before releasing inside the brat, riding out his orgasm with Sin’s whimpering and tight ass. 

After pulling out, he smacks Sin’s ass teasingly with his dick, earning a pained whimper in return.

“Now, I’m going to untie you. You’re going to behave yourself, right?” He doesn’t wait for Sin to answer before unbuckling the belt around the blonde’s wrists. Sin carefully rests his weight on his arms, squatting down to let the cum drool out of him. A perverted grin crosses over Sin’s face, an equally annoyed look on Sol’s. 

“If misbehaving gets me this kind of treatment more often, maybe not.”

**Author's Note:**

> im going to hell, and now so are u


End file.
